Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry
by Draconiger
Summary: 31 de Julio. ¿Se imaginará siquiera Harry el regalo que le tienen preparado Sirius Black y Remus Lupin? ...... Slash!


Ésta es mi primera prueba tripartita. Aquellos que suelen leerme sabrán de qué hablo Sabía que era un obstáculo que debía pasar, y digamos que me costó bastante, sobre todo para armar algo coherente jeje Y bueno... aquí les dejo con mi nuevo fic... epecial para leer mientras comen un pedazo de torta de chocolate con crema Atte: Draconiger FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY 

30 de julio. Nunca había sido un día muy especial para Harry Potter, a pesar de ser el anterior al de su cumpleaños. Es más, en la casa de los Dursley, jamás habían hecho especial siquiera el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Pero este año sería diferente. Este año la pasaría en la casa de su padrino, y vendrían todos los demás también. Y hasta apostaba que la señora Weasley haría un enorme pastel ¿Y los regalos? Harry no era nada avaricioso, pero el día de su cumpleaños nunca fue una fecha en la que él juntase nuevas y hermosas pertenencias.

Si, los regalos...

¿Harry sabía el que le tenían preparado su padrino y Remus Lupin?

30 a la noche. El joven Potter bajó tres platos de la alacena y los llevó hacia la mesa. Moony, como era llamado Lupin por sus amigos, repartía los cubiertos. Y Sirius Black, el atractivo Padfoot, llevaba en sus manos tres botellas de cerveza de manteca.

-¿Estas ansioso por mañana, Harry?- preguntó él despeinándole el cabello. El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Presiento que será un buen cumpleaños- dijo el muchacho repartiendo las servilletas.

-¡Oh, muy bueno!- exclamó Sirius mirando a Harry y luego a Moony- Excelente...

-Siéntate, Harry- pidió Lupin señalándole la silla- Se supone que deberías ser el agasajado. Dentro de...- miró el antiguo reloj de pie y se volvió- ... una hora y media tendremos que decirte "Feliz cumpleaños"- Sirius actuó un festejo socarrón mofándose de su amigo y el joven Potter soltó una carcajada- Vamos, estoy tratando de hacerlo más emocionante- bufó Remus.

-Hay otras cosas que hacen más emocionante a un cumpleaños- canturreó Padfoot bebiendo la cerveza de manteca de la botella. La vista de Moony se despegó de él y viajó hasta el moreno de las esmeraldas. Una sutil sonrisa se coló por sus labios.

-Tienes razón, Padfoot. Tienes razón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Me gustaría quedarme a dormir, Harry- terció Ron- Pero iremos con mamá mañana a hacer unas compras y... tu sabes, quiere que vayamos todos.

-Está bien- susurró el joven Potter- Solo te di la idea... por si podías...

-Lo siento- se disculpo el pelirrojo. Y entonces alzó la vista- Pero no te preocupes. Hablaré con mis padres para que me dejen venir este sábado.

-Perfecto- exclamó el muchacho de las esmeraldas- Y quédate una semana.

-Genial- congratuló el Weasley- Bien, adiós Harry, que tu cumpleaños termine excelente.

-Solo faltan unas horas para que sea primero de agosto y mi cumpleaños termine, Ron- rió su amigo- Todo terminará bien.

-Adiós, Harry- lo saludó Hermione- Nos carteamos ¿ok?

-Ok- afirmó él- Que te vaya bien.

-Hasta pronto, Harry. Linda fiesta ¿no te parece?

-Muy buena, señor Weasley. Gracias por venir.

-Por favor, fue un placer.

-Ay, Harry, cielo ¿te ha gustado tu cumpleaños?

-El mejor de toda mi vida, señora Weasley. Gracias por el pastel y los regalos.

-Oh, no es nada, cariño- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Espero verte pronto- Harry sonrió- ¡Fred! ¡George! Vengan aquí, ya nos marchamos.

-Disculpa mamá- dijo Fred acercándose a la chimenea con una botella en la mano al igual que su hermano- Es que no podíamos dejar las dos últimas cervezas de manteca.

-Adios, Harry. Nos vemos- saludó George palmeándole la espalda.

-Nos vemos- asintió él. Los gemelos entraron a las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea y desaparecieron, alcanzados por el señor Weasley. Le siguió Hermione, que en vez de ir a La Madriguera gritó la dirección de su casa, cuya chimenea estaba ya conectada a la red flu, y luego Ron, quien saludó por última vez a Harry, y la señora Weasley, que no se avergonzó de darle al muchacho otro ruidoso beso.

De pronto, todo lo que había sido una fiesta llena de risas y barullo se transformó en una paz y silencio que se sentía raramente extraño. Harry sonrió.

-Fue excelente- suspiró mirando a su padrino- Gracias.

-Te lo merecías, muchacho- asintió Sirius palmeándole la espalda- Vamos, ayudemos a Moony a terminar con la cocina.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Remus Lupin sentado en una silla, apuntando a las cosas con su varita, haciendo que la vajilla se lavase sola y el trapo limpiase por si mismo la mesa. Las sillas ya estaban acomodadas y lo que sobraba del pastel en el refrigerador.

-Que suerte que existe la magia ¿no lo creen?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Padfoot sonrió y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus negras hebras de cabello largo hasta los hombros ondeasen. Harry pensó, al verlo, que Azkaban no había ocultado aquella belleza que sus días de joven muchacho habían enaltecido. Es más, fuera de la cárcel, su aspecto demacrado había desaparecido. Ahora tenía un brillo deferente en sus azules ojos. Se había afeitado la barba desprolija que tenía, dejando en su rostro solo un poco en forma de candado, lo que le hacía lucir más joven.

-¿Necesita algo más, profesor?- preguntó el muchacho volviéndose- Déjeme ayudarlo...

-No, por los mil centauros, Harry- negó él poniéndose de pie- Solo hace falta que pronuncie las palabritas mágicas- el joven de las esmeraldas sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta- Ah, Harry- lo llamó entonces- No soy tu profesor hace tiempo. Llámame Remus, por favor.

-De acuerdo- consintió él- Estaré en el living- avisó, y se volvió a su padrino- Si no es molestia, Sirius.

-Maldición, vete de aquí y deja de ser formal- bufó con ironía Padfoot empujándolo de la espalda. Harry oyó las risas de ambos a sus espaldas y una se dibujó también en sus finos y trémulos labios de adolescente.

Se desplomó en el sillón verde que había junto a la chimenea, recostando su cabeza en el apoyabrazos, y clavó sus esmeraldas en el techo por unos segundos. Y luego las cerró, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Había sido excelente. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida. La señora Weasley, tal y como había pensado, trajo un enorme pastel. Los gemelos gastaron muchas bromas, ensañándose principalmente con Lupin, que había estado algo silencioso al comienzo de la fiesta. Y luego Hagrid tocó una hermosa melodía celta con su nueva y enorme flauta. Se divirtió bailándola con Ginny... Ron pidió a Hermione para bailar con ella, había sido muy gracioso ver las mejillas de ambos sonrojarse. Sirius contó algunas anécdotas de Los Merodeadores, con la cual todos murieron a carcajadas...

Si. Lo mejor fue que todos asistieron, absolutamente todos. Todas las personas que conocía y sabía que lo admiraban tal y como era. Como una persona, y no como el héroe, como "el niño que sobrevivió".

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a él y abrió los ojos. Todo parecía mucho mas opaco, como si las luces hubieran bajado. Y en efecto, lo habían hecho. Muchas de las velas que iluminaban en candelabros al salón estaban apagadas y la chimenea encendida, la cual estaba así por puro objeto decorativo, pues no daba calor, lo tornaba todo de un color naranja apagado. Por las ventanas abiertas entraban débiles reflejos de luna y un sutil viento movía las cortinas como si fuesen divertidos y a su vez misteriosos fantasmas.

-Harry...- volvió la vista. Su padrino lo miraba desde atrás del sillón de una plaza que estaba cerca de sus pies. Tenía una porción de pastel en el platito que sostenía en una de sus manos. Se enderezó, viendo como éste se acercaba para sentarse a su lado- ¿Recuerdas que ayer le dije a Moony que habían otras cosas que hacían más emocionantes a un cumpleaños?- el moreno asintió, observando como las llamas le hacían tornasolar las hebras de cabello que cubrían parcialmente el rostro de su padrino mientras él dejaba aquella porción en una mesita- ¿Tú qué crees que lo hace emocionante?

-Las personas- respondió el muchacho al instante, viendo llegar a Remus Lupin y sentarse al otro lado de él.

-Es una respuesta muy honrada- asintió el rubio hombre de ojos miel sonriendo suavemente.

-Pero también lo son los regalos ¿no lo crees?- terció Sirius. Y allí el joven Potter recordó que ninguno de ellos le habían dado uno. Y pensó también que quizás querían disculparse por ello...

-No se preocupen- musitó- No creo que sea lo más importante...

-¿Lo dices porque no te dimos uno?- preguntó Moony mirándolo a los ojos- En realidad... en realidad no es por eso.

-En realidad sí tenemos un regalo para ti- susurró Sirius acariciándole el cabello- Pero no es muy... costoso, ni nada de eso.

-No es problema- terció el muchacho sonriendo- Igual, no se hubieran molestado en comprarlo...

-No lo compramos- musitó Lupin. Harry se volvió él. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente.

-¿Lo... robaron?- Padfoot soltó una carcajada al aire y luego se volvió a su ahijado...

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros?- preguntó volviendo a recorrer con sus dedos los cabellos azabache.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No lo sientas...- dijo Remus a su oído. Se volvió al licántropo, cuyo rostro casi estaba pegado al de él, y sintió como la mano de éste se deslizó acariciando su pecho.

-¿Qué...? No lo entiendo... deben...

-Shhhh- lo silenció su padrino casi inaudiblemente, ubicando su dedo índice sobre los temblorosos labios- Queríamos hacerte un regalo...

-Un regalo... especial...- terció Moony hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven, emitiendo unos cortos y húmedos besos. Los pies del muchacho arrugaron la alfombra, arrastrándose tensos.

-Es... están equivocados... ¿qué..?

-No lo estamos, Harry...- musitó Sirius besándole en la mejilla tiernamente, al tiempo que sus dedos se arrastraban por su abdomen- Éste es nuestro regalo.

El moreno de las esmeraldas pegó un salto y se volvió a ellos. Estaba aterrado ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a su padrino y a su profesor favorito? ¡Ambos eran amigos de su padre!

-N-No entiendo...- solo salió de su oprimida garganta. Las esmeraldas estaban brillantes y las lágrimas amenazaban caer ante cualquier movimiento. Sus manos temblaban y sentía que sus piernas iban a aflojárseles.

-No llores, muchacho- pidió Sirius poniéndose de pié, caminando hacia él. El joven trastabilló. Pero Padfoot lo tomó de los hombros- Se que... que esto podrá parecerte extraño pero...- las esmeraldas se dirigieron al otro hombre, quien también se estaba poniendo de pie, y volvieron a los ojos azules de su padrino- ... pero ¿sabes? No es tan malo después de todo...

-Dicen que el pecado que cometes la primera vez con aversión luego lo haces con placer- susurró Remus Lupin en su oído, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los jóvenes brazos. Sentía su cuerpo apoyado contra su espalda.

Harry miró a su padrino. Él era su única esperanza. Él lo sacaría de semejante enredo...

Pero se dio cuenta de que Padfoot era uno de los implicados, quien lo había planeado, quien había acariciado sus cabellos mientras hablaban para que su cuerpo se aflojase, quien había hablado con su profesor y acordado un "regalo" así, quien estaba aprisionándolo, acercando su vigoroso cuerpo al suyo, joven y frágil, quien acariciaba su rostro ahora, quien acercaba sus labios...

-¡No!- gritó zafándose. Había salido de su contacto, pero no se había alejado. No sabía por qué, pero no había subido corriendo a su habitación para escaparse. Jadeante, miraba a los dos hombres, que lo observaban como si lo que hacían era la cosa más común del mundo. El joven de las esmeraldas cayó sentado en el sillón y agachó su cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- No pueden...- gimió. No entendía. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo con ellos- ... yo no...

-Harry...- oyó susurrar a Sirius, y sin destaparse los ojos sintió que él se había sentado nuevamente a su lado- No te sientas así. No queremos arruinarte tu cumpleaños.

-Nosotros solo queríamos...- terció Moony con la voz apenada, volviendo a su lugar de origen, sentándose junto al muchacho- ... hacerte un buen regalo.

-Es que esto no... no es...- había una confrontación dentro de su pecho, y eso hacía que las lágrimas cayesen humedeciendo sus manos.

-Está bien- dijo entonces Black palmeándole la espalda- Está bien, no temas. Vamos levántate- pidió desparramándole el cabello como siempre lo hacia. Harry se volvió a él y lo miró con los ojos empañados aún, enderezándose lentamente. Y entonces su padrino se disculpó- Lo sentimos, Harry, no pensamos que iba a ocurrir así- sin entender muy bien el porqué, un leve alivio recorrió lentamente las venas del joven de las esmeraldas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lupin a su lado. Él lo miró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Lo sentimos- repitió.

-Toma, muchacho- ofreció Padfoot cogiendo el plato con el pastel y pasándoselo a él- Come un poco. Está mas sabroso ahora que pasaron algunas horas desde su horneado.

El joven Potter lo tomó, esperando que un trozo de pastel le haga borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado unos segundos antes. Hundió sus finos y blancos dedos en el chocolate y cortó un pedazo, el cual se llevó lentamente a la boca, observando las llamas que crepitaban frente suyo. Sirius tenía razón, estaba mucho más sabroso. La crema ensuciaba sus dedos, a los cuales metió dentro de su boca, saboreándola. Miró a su padrino y a su profesor y ambos sonrieron.

Todo había pasado.

Solo había sido una loca idea de aquellos Merodeadores.

Volvió a hundir sus dedos para cortar otro pedazo, tratando de coger mas crema, la cual con el chocolate sabía deliciosa...

-Convídame un pedazo- pidió Padfoot a su lado. Harry lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonreía con inocencia.

Sus dedos viajaron hacia su padrino.

Sirius abrió la boca y el joven Potter dejó dentro de ella el pedazo de pastel, y entonces retiró la mano. Pero él lo detuvo.

Tomando su muñeca con suavidad, hizo que introdujera los dedos embadurnados en crema en su boca, y succionó, arrastrándola suavemente con sus labios, acabando por lamerlos lentamente para terminar de limpiarlos.

Una corriente eléctrica había recorrido la columna del niño que sobrevivió, pero al ver la sonrisa aun inocente de su padrino al soltarle la mano volvió a calmarse.

O eso intentó.

-Tienes que probarlo, Moony- dijo entonces Padfoot hundiendo los dedos en el biscocho de chocolate- ¿Con crema?

-Me encanta- asintió Remus mirando como su amigo pasaba el pedazo por la sustancia blanca.

Harry observó como la mano de su padrino pasaba frente a él y terminaba por introducir los dedos en la boca del rubio hombre, que entrecerró los ojos saboreando el pastel de la misma forma que Black lo había hecho.

Pensó entonces que Lupin tampoco había perdido aquel encanto que lo adornaba en el anuario que Sirius le había mostrado. Las cicatrices daban un toque misterioso a su rostro de hombre tímido. Y sus ojos... sus ojos miel eran tan extraños, tan llamativos... decorado por las doradas pestañas...

-Quiero la cereza también, Paddy- pidió mirándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Ni en broma- terció Black cogiéndola con dos dedos, haciendo que su rojo carmín se tapase por la mitad del puro blanco- Ésta...- dijo mirándola. Y se volvió- ... es para mi ahijado favorito que cumple años.

-Soy tu único ahijado- le recriminó irónicamente Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero eres mi favorito por sobre todas las personas que conozco- susurró él mirando como los labios del muchacho se separaban lentamente. Los dientes del moreno rozaron suavemente los dedos y él intentó no entrecerrar los ojos por aquella adorada sensación que comenzaba a recorrerlo. Miró a Moony y él le sonrió, antes de volver su vista al joven muchacho, quien había hecho lo posible por coger la cereza con los dientes y no acariciar los dedos de su padrino- No desperdiciarás esa crema ¿o si?- preguntó mirándolo con avidez. Entonces, y no supo por qué, imitó a los movimientos de sus nuevos maestros, y cogiendo él con ambas manos la de su padrino comenzó a lamer el dedo índice y mayor primero, metiéndolos un poco en la boca, y luego el pulgar, que estaba también manchado.

Sirius separó su mano de los labios de su ahijado en cuanto él le soltó, y entonces Moony advirtió...

-Tienes crema en los labios- Harry se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiarse, pero su profesor lo detuvo. Enredó sus dedos en los suyos y empujó la mano llevándola contra el respaldar del sillón. Entonces Padfoot le acarició el rostro, volviéndolo hacia él...

-Déjame que te limpie...- pidió. Y suavemente comenzó a lamer los labios del joven muchacho, que temblaron, pero ya no de miedo.

Ya no de miedo...

La sensación era extraña, aunque increíblemente placentera. Y de pronto, pudo sentir la cálida lengua de su padrino abrir paso entre sus labios, y hundiéndose dentro de su boca, acariciar la suya.

Por un instante quiso resistirse, pero Lupin acarició suavemente su pecho, haciendo que aquella excelente sensación acreciente y lo dejase allí, donde estaba, tirado en el sillón, entre su padrino y su profesor favorito.

Moony olió el perfume del niño que sobrevivió, y se embriagó de él. Era el mismo aroma que el de James, su padre. Todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Y viendo aún que ahijado y padrino estaban hundidos en un profundo beso, separó los labios solo un poco y los apoyó sobre el dócil cuello.

Harry sintió las suaves succiones sobre su piel al instante y no pudo evitar que de su garganta saliese un oprimido gemido. Las manos de Sirius desataban lentamente su camisa blanca, podía sentirlo, pero no quería resistirse.

Comenzaba a gustarle.

Tal vez demasiado.

La barrera que el pequeño Potter había creado, refugiándose en si mismo, ya estaba rota. Lentamente, padrino y profesor habían quitado el velo a su inocencia. Las bases estaban echadas. Harry ya no podía escaparse.

No quería escaparse.

Bajo sus manos, la piel de su ahijado estaba tibia. Le dejó el pecho descubierto, viendo que su amigo concluía su función terminando de desvestir el abdomen.

-Harry...- lo llamó Lupin y él se volvió, separándose de aquella unión que estaba confabulando con el mejor amigo de su padre. El rubio profesor hundió sus dedos en el joven abdomen mientras sus labios buscaron los sonrosados del muchacho de las esmeraldas, que no se negó, entregándose lentamente a aquel suave beso.

La lengua de Moony hacía dibujos dentro de su boca, y su mano viajaba hasta su cintura y luego a la espalda, rodeándolo, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos se ciñesen más y él se volteara levemente, dándole el suficiente espacio a Sirius para que se acomodase ligeramente a sus espaldas.

Padfoot deslizó las manos y las ubicó sobre las caderas del muchacho, y haciendo solo una leve fuerza para señalarle a él que debía hacer, hizo que Harry se sentase sobre su pierna derecha.

-¿Qué... que me... harán?- salió de su garganta en un tono medio, entre un gemido y un inocente balbuceo.

-¿Qué te haremos?- susurró Monny mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos entrecubiertos por las pestañas rubias. Aquella sonrisa de profesor se coló por sus labios.

Aquella sonrisa que le hacía perder el miedo.

-Nada malo- susurró Sirius a sus espaldas, besando el pálido hombro que recién había desnudado bajando un poco el cuello de la blanca camisa, al tiempo en que su mano acariciaba el pecho de su ahijado- Solo darte tu regalo...

-No tengas miedo...- dijo Lupin tomándolo del rostro, y volvió a unir al adolescente sus húmedos labios. La mano de largos dedos se deslizó por el abdomen lentamente, con una suave presión. El hombre dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos, adorando su mueca de placer. El simple descenso produjo a Harry un escalofrío que demostró con una profunda exhalación.

Los jóvenes dedos temblorosos viajaron hacia atrás escabulléndose en el sedoso cabello de su padrino, que ahogó una risita ates de hundir su rostro una vez más detrás de la sonrojada oreja.

-Ah...- el dedo índice de Moony se escurrió por la cintura de su pantalón y acarició aquello que él pretendía aún sagrado. Tembló y echó la cabeza hacia un costado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Te gusta ¿no?- preguntó Remus acariciándole el cabello, sin hacer que su otra mano dejase de jugar con el tenso miembro capturado. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Sus tiernas caderas se movían en búsqueda de placer.

-¿Y quieres mas?- inquirió el de ojos azules, llevando por el joven abdomen sus dedos en la misma dirección que los de su amigo.

El muchacho de las esmeraldas dejó escapar un fino asentimiento de su garganta, que fue eclipsado por un gemido, producto de la presión de las dos manos sobre la tela de su sector púbico.

Encorvó la espalda ante las atormentadoras caricias y luego volvió a apoyar la porción lumbar en el abdomen de Padfoot, tanteando él con sus propias y febriles manos su cinturón.

-No hay prisa, Harry...- musitó su padrino tomándolo de la izquierda, y Lupin hizo lo mismo con la derecha- ¿Ya lo quieres...?

-Me... duele...- escapó de la joven garganta mientras sus manos trataban de escaparse de sus captores para liberar su pubis de aquellos jeans.

-Shhhh- lo calmó Black tomando nuevamente su pálida y joven mano- No queremos que te duela...- le susurró- ... no lo queremos...

Moony se deslizó lentamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y Sirius acomodó al joven Potter sobre ambas piernas. Él miró como su profesor se ubicó en el hueco que se formaba entre sus piernas abiertas y lo tomaba de las caderas. Acercó sus labios lentamente, y comenzó a besar el contraído abdomen.

-Por... favor...- gimió el joven muchacho aferrando con fuerza los cabellos de su padrino, que aún tocando sobre la tela aquel bulto que se formaba bajo ella, recorrió con la lengua el sonrosado cuello hasta llegar a su oido.

-Ya lo hará, muchacho...- susurró mirando con una truhana sonrisa a su amigo, que enredó los dedos en el cinturón y lo desató- ¿Como...- dijo entonces, acariciando con su mano izquierda el rosado pezón derecho, haciéndolo soltar un profundo gemido- ... te sientes?

Harry no respondió. Estaba como en un trance, siendo dominado por fuerzas ajenas que lo poseían, excitándolo hasta la demencia. Entreabrió sus ojos en cuanto sintió que Lupin le estaba bajando el pantalón, y movió las piernas ayudándolo a deshacerse de ellos. Todo estaba mucho mejor ahora que el jean no presionaba su miembro, al cual se lo podía ver erguido bajo los blancos boxers.

La lengua de Sirius jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y él no podía hacer más que aferrar con sus manos temblorosas los brazos de su padrino, cuyos dedos acariciaban su pálido y joven pecho.

Remus bajaba, besando la hendidura a un costado de su pubis, humedeciendo su piel, rozando con el mentón su excitado miembro, amenazándolo. El pequeño Potter dejó escapar un sonoro gemido.

-No hace falta que hagas solo lo que te ofrezcamos...- susurró Padfoot a su oído, acariciando con su mano derecha el tierno rostro, pasando el dedo índice por los temblorosos labios- ... es tu cumpleaños. Tu regalo. Haz lo que quieras- y lamió el lóbulo de la sonrojada oreja- Nosotros te complaceremos.

Solo las palabras de su padrino lo hicieron excitar, imaginándose el dominio que tenía sobre aquellos hombres que le estaban dando placer desmedido. No había límites. Había pasado a ser el rey.

Lo comprendió.

Separó la mano derecha del brazo de Sirius y viajó hasta el rostro de Lupin. Aun no sabía si aquello que hacía estaba bien. Pero su profesor lo había torturado suficiente. Necesitaba contacto. Su miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

-P-Profesor...- lo llamó acariciando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, y él alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Qui... quiero...- el recorrido de la lengua de Sirius por su cuello lo desconcentraba. Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry?- susurró Moony acariciando con sus finos y largos dedos el bulto que se formaba bajo los blancos boxers.

-...y-yo... quiero...- No. No podía pedírselo.

-Déjame ver si te entendí- Remus enganchó los dedos en el boxer y descubrió lentamente el erguido miembro del muchacho. El joven Potter se estremeció por el roce, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, a lo que su padrino aprovechó para tomarlo del mentón y unir sus labios a los de él.

Un gemido salió de su boca cubierta al momento en que unos dedos comenzaron a recorrer la extensión de su miembro. La mano libre de Sirius acariciaba su abdomen en una danza curiosa y enloquecedora.

No esperó. Solo faltaron unos balbuceos para que los labios de Lupin humedezcan la excitada punta. Su joven cuerpo se sacudió, y aquel placer hizo que su boca enloqueciese, mordiendo el labio inferior de su padrino.

-Eres bueno para ser tan joven ¿sabías?- le susurró Padfoot limpiando con la lengua la sangre que brotaba de él. Pero Harry no oyó el cumplido. Estaba siendo poseído por su profesor, cuyas succiones eran lentas y martirizantes.

No soportaba. Era demasiado. Dos hombres. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Ambos amigos de su padre. Ambos jugando con él a un juego prohibido. Ambos acariciándolo. Ambos haciéndolo gemir. Ambos cómplices de un regalo que se transformaba en el mejor de su vida.

Las jóvenes caderas se movían con locura intentando marcar el ritmo del rubio Moony. Sus febriles dedos se hundían en las hebras de oro y las apretaba con fuerza para mantener la cordura. Padfoot, en su oído, le hablaba haciéndolo estremecer.

-Ah!... más... más...

-¿Te gusta?

-S-Si... AHH!... si...

-Moony lo hace muy bien ¿no es así?

-Nhh... sí!... si... muy... muy bien... ah!...

-Pero podría ser mejor si yo... hago algo mas- Harry sintió como el brazo de su padrino se deslizaba por la separación que había entre su espalda y el torso de él. Lentamente.

Y entonces un húmedo dedo ingresó lenta pero firmemente en su orificio. Y comenzó a moverse pausadamente dentro de él. Luego entró un segundo, que lo hizo soltar un sollozo de leve dolor. Pronto la sensación comenzaba a dominarlo. Era aun más excitante de aquella manera. Pero entonces, Sirius quitó los dedos de allí

-Moony- le advirtió a Remus observándolo, y él entendió el mensaje, realizando así mayores succiones, mientas las manos de Black empujaban aun más hacia delante las nalgas de su ahijado, pudiendo así bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y dejar libre su miembro, que estaba tan excitado como el del muchacho.

Apenas pudo hacerlo, Harry se tiró hacia atrás, abrazándolo del cuello con los ojos cerrados, curvando su espalda presa de la excitación, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Ahora quiero...- le susurró al oído, mientras que su mano señalaba a Lupin que aminorase su marcha- ... que te relajes... ¿si?- el muchacho no respondió- ¿lo harás, Harry?

-S-Si...- jadeó él. Lupin, ante una nueva mirada de su amigo, volvió a acometer con fiereza su miembro para evitar lo inevitable, concentrándolo en aquel placer, al tiempo que Sirius tomaba las caderas del joven Harry y alzaba su cuerpo excitado sobre el de él...

-AHHHHH!- el bramido inundó la solitaria sala...

-Shhhh- susurró Padfoot sintiendo la enloquecedora estrechez de su ahijado-... tran... tranquilo...- lo calmó acariciando su pecho-... tranquilo...

Pero el dolor era terrible. No había forma de calificarlo. A pesar de haber humedecido su orificio, aquello era terroríficamente martirizante. Quiso irse. No estar allí.

-No... no...- suplicó Sirius cogiéndolo de las caderas- ... cálmate... cálmate, Harry... o dolerá aún más...

-No... no puedo...- gimió el moreno aferrando el cabello de Lupin para alejarlo de su miembro- ... no...

-Ca... calmate...- volvió a decir su padrino, continuando con aquellas caricias- ... relájate...- el cuerpo del muchacho pareció aflojarse. Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a hacer unos movimientos realmente lentos con las caderas.

Harry jadeó, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Remus volvió a humedecer su miembro.

Y entonces el hombre de hebras largas azabache sintió que los sollozos del pequeño muchacho tenían en medio profundos gemidos. Remus había prácticamente detenido su ritmo, preocupado además en bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y liberar su miembro, el cual rodeó con una mano y empezó a masturbar. Pero comenzó a succionar lentamente el de Harry, adoptando el suave ritmo que marcaba el hermoso Sirius.

-Ah... AHH!...- mordía sus labios para soportar aquel maldito cosquilleo que atormentaba su joven cuerpo semidesnudo. Los jadeos de su padrino pegando en sus oídos lo enloquecían. Abrió los ojos, y vio como Moony metía completamente su palpitante miembro dentro de la boca y succionaba con fuerza- Nhhh... AHH... Si-Sirius...

-Agh... q-qué...?

-No... no-AH!...- la cabeza le daba vueltas. Movía sus caderas con ansias. En ritmo de los tres era muy apresurado, deseoso y lujuriante- ... no... pue... do...- las succiones de Lupin se volvieron profundas y tortuosas debido al orgasmo que lo estaba poseyendo.- AHH!... Monny...- Sirius lanzaba suaves gritos de placer, aferrando al joven Potter de las caderas- … no… AH!… no… no puedo… MAAAS!

Una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió entre los dos cuerpos. Aferró con fuerza los cabellos de su padrino, conteniendo el aire en aquella profunda vibración interna que lo hizo gritar entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Wow... Harry...- jadeó Sirius en su oído, haciéndolo salir de encima de su miembro. Vio a Moony, mirándolo con la respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa en los labios manchados en gotas de aquella sustancia blanca. Sentía el pecho de su padrino subir y bajar en profundas respiraciones detrás de su espalda.

Se tiró a un costado, queriendo sentarse en el sillón, pero el dolor de su retaguardia se lo impidió, y quedó recostado con sus brazos enganchados en el apoyabrazos, dejando sus sonrosadas nalgas a la vista de su padrino.

Quiso hablar. Decir algo. Pero de su garganta solo salían jadeos.

-Sirius...- susurró volviendo la mirada. Su padrino le sonrió, se puso de pié, desvistió sus piernas, y se tiró al suelo, quedando arrodillado junto al desnudo Moony.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó él acariciándole la pierna, deslizando sus dedos por la sedosa y húmeda piel. El pequeño Potter asintió levemente con la cabeza- Sabemos como hacer que pase ¿sabes?- susurró haciéndolo volverse hacia él. Harry quedó sentado en el sillón, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y húmedos.

Los dos merodeadores se acercaron a él y mirándolo al rostro, comenzaron a acariciar el miembro del joven muchacho, que soltó un jadeo, y sonrió, ya presa de un nuevo instinto.

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si, ante los ojos de Harry, y acercaron sus rostros, uno contra el otro. Unieron sus labios. Comenzaron a besarse. Mientras ambas manos presionaban el miembro, que una vez más se erguía en busca de placer.

El pequeño Potter llegó a un punto en que ver a su padrino y profesor sumidos en una lucha de lenguas llegó a excitarlo notablemente. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio, sin cerrar los ojos, pues el espectáculo era delicioso.

Comenzaba a ser divertido. Divertido y excitante. Llevó sus jóvenes manos a las cabelleras de ambos y comenzó a acariciarlas, presionando a los dos hombres uno contra otro, haciendo que entre sus labios no cabiera un mínimo haz de luz. Y al mismo tiempo ellos recorrían con sus fuertes dedos su miembro, presionándolo suavemente, de una forma martirizante.

En cuanto Harry lanzó un gemido por la fuerte presión que Sirius había ejercido, los dos hombres se separaron y volvieron a él. Una truhana sonrisa se plasmó en ambos labios, mientras lo miraban a él a los ojos. Por un momento tuvo miedo. Miedo de que el placer traspasase los límites de la cordura de su padrino y su profesor.

Pero al contrario, ellos se acercaron a él suavemente, y hundiendo los dedos con los que estaban acariciando el joven miembro en sus inmaduras caderas, separaron sus labios lentamente. El pequeño Potter pudo ver como las sonrosadas lenguas salían de sus bocas, que no perdían aquella ávida sonrisa.

-Ahhh...!- escapó de su garganta, sintiendo como Moony y Padfoot, al mismo tiempo, comenzaban a lamer suavemente su sonrosado miembro.

Lo lamían. Lo humedecían. Lo martirizaban. Lo enloquecían. Solo verlos. Allí. Dos Merodeadores. Dos amigos de su propio padre. Dos hombres. Recorriéndolo. Regalándole placer. Demencia. Lujuria. Satisfaciendo sus deseos. Provocando y callando al mismo tiempo sus gemidos. Sus jadeos.

Sirius rozó con los dientes la excitada punta y él soltó un grito de placer. Un chillido fino de joven adolescente.

Pero entonces Moony se separó, dejando solo a Sirius degustando su trémulo miembro, y caminó arrodillado hasta detrás del hombre, que ubicado en "cuatro patas", dejaba libre paso a su amigo.

-Acércate, Harry...- susurró su profesor estirando su mano derecha hacia él. Soportando el cosquilleo que le daba su padrino, se encogió hacia Lupin, y dejó que el hombre metiese dos de sus dedos en su boca- Humedécelos cuanto más puedas- pidió en un susurro cómplice, y el joven le hizo caso, recorriendo con la lengua las falanges, llenándolas de saliva mientras trataba de separar a su padrino de su miembro para poder respirar.

Pero Padfoot no le hizo caso y continuó con sus succiones unos segundos más, hasta que Remus quitó los dedos de la boca del muchacho. Entonces, el hombre de ojos azules tomó a su ahijado de sus nalgas y lo acercó hacia si. Harry cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y fue embestido nuevamente por los labios de su padrino.

Sirius lanzó un gemido entre succiones en cuanto el rubio hombre metió los dedos en su orificio, dilatándolo. Él mismo llevó entonces una de sus manos a la boca y humedeció los dedos.

Harry, sentado sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que Black tuviese que encogerse más y así dejase mejor dispuesto su orificio al bello Remus, sintió las húmedas falanges recorrer el suyo, y conjunto con las nuevas succiones, lo hizo estremecerse de placer.

Padfoot lanzó un grito y su bocanada fue tan profunda que Harry lo siguió con un chillido de demencia. Una vez dentro, Lupin comenzó a moverse lentamente, marcando un ritmo tripartito.

Harry tenía una perspectiva fatal. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente las embestidas de su profesor a su padrino, y a su vez las succiones de éste en su propio miembro. Y al mismo tiempo, aquel dedo empapado recorriendo la entrada a su orificio, excitándolo horrores.

Aquellos gemidos. Triples. Lo enloquecían a tal punto que perdió la cordura. Ya no le interesaba quienes eran sino lo que hacían. Los vio bellos, hermosos... aquello lo sumaba todo en un vapor cálido impregnado del gusto dulzón de la lujuria.

-Ah!... Sirius...- mordió su labio inferior al sentir como su padrino introducía el dedo índice en su orificio. Alzó la vista, intentando no cerrar los ojos por el placer desmedido, y vio el sonrojado abdomen de Moony contraído, moviéndose sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él era penetrado por otro de los dedos de Padfoot y succionado por el mismo hombre. Aún más lo excitó ver al rubio Lupin deformar atractivamente su rostro entre gemidos de lujuria.

Intentó sonreírle, pero la excitación se lo impidió.

-Sir... Sirius... AH!... ah!...- no podía quedarse callado, aunque lo quisiera. Pero no importaban ya sus gemidos, pues los de los dos amigos le hacían un coro martirizante y enloquecedor en los que los suyos quedaban finos y bajos.

Su padrino succionó con fuerza debido a una arremetida profunda de Remus, y al mismo tiempo entró aun más en su orificio. Un grito salió de su garganta, y lo cogió de los cabellos, haciendo que aquel trozo sonrosado de carne entrase completamente en su húmeda y cálida boca.

Vaivenes. Aquellos vaivenes que lo torturaban. Pidió más. Más. Y le hicieron caso. Mas. Dios. Más...

-AHHHHGG!- hundió los dedos en la tela del sillón a sus espaldas, y sintió como el liquido que contenía dentro suyo y que lo hacía sentir a punto de explotar se soltó en la boca de su padrino, a quien no le importó, y lamió con deseo cada gota blanquecina que quedó sobre él.

Tos tres bramaron rompiendo el aire caluroso de verano. Un orgasmo conjunto. Un placer en común.

Por un segundo formó él parte de lo que fueron los Merodeadores.

Se desengancharon, cortando todo tipo de contacto. Gimiendo. Jadeando. Intercambiaron miradas. Menos él. Perecía que todo había vuelto a su cabeza.

Uno a cada lado suyo. Sirius y Remus lo miraron y acariciaron sus cabellos.

-No pienses...- susurró su padrino tomándolo del rostro, haciendo que alzase la vista hacia él- ... en esto hay solo una cosa que importa- el joven pestañeó lentamente, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a llenar nuevamente sus pulmones- ¿te gustó?

Dudó unos segundos. El "si" se había plantado en su mente al instante.

¿Pero debía decirlo?

Sirius no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar. Lo besó suavemente, recorriendo con la lengua sus labios, y solo se permitió entrar un poco, aquello que su ahijado le había ofrecido inconscientemente.

-¿Te gustó?- volvió preguntarle separándose lentamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes.

-S... si...- asintió el pequeño Potter son las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No pienses más que eso, olvida lo demás- aconsejó Moony besándolo en la mejilla mientras acariciaba con sus suaves dedos el tembloroso y joven pecho.

-Hoy es tu día- asintió su padrino- Tú sólo recibiste tu regalo- con aquella sonrisa. Aquella que lo llenaba de algo especial dentro, como una llama que recorria sus venas y le hacía perder el miedo a cualquier cosa- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

_Feliz cumpleaños._


End file.
